The invention relates to elastomeric screen panels and particularly to polyurethane screen panels. It is known that polyurethane offers excellent abrasion resistance and a number of polyurethane screen panels are commercially available for use in severely abrasive mining applications for grading or dewatering. U.S. Pat. Nos. relating to such screens wherein elastomeric material is molded include 3,428,184, 3,483,976, 3,557,276, 3,900,628, 3,980,555, 4,062,769 and 4,100,248. U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,785 discloses a screen formed from melt bonded transverse layers of elongated polyurethane rope members which have a tensile core. The tensile core portions of the rope members in one layer have a high elongation at break and are preferably formed of twisted strands of fiber or metal, while the tensile core portions of the rope members which define the adjacent layer have a low elongation at break. Apparently, the rope members in each layer are substantially equally spaced. Also, being of filamentary construction, they would seem to have a very low flexural modulus. U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,007 shows a tensioned strand screen.